Destiny or Love?
by Melinda Sandy Halliwell
Summary: Chibi Usa questions whether or not her love for Helios is sincere.


Done as a request. The only parameters were Chibi Usa and Helios in the 30th Century. Both have become adults (that was my own addition to the request).

* * *

She sighed as she looked out of the window, missing the lesson that Luna was trying to teach her and the Asteroids. There were questions with which the crowned princess struggled that superseded every other concern. Frowning she turned her attention from the window to the note pad in front of her.

"Usagi?"

She looked up hearing her name. "Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chibi Usa blinked slightly at Luna's question. "Um… talk about what?" When she turned, hoping to use one of the girls to get out of the question, she realized that she was the only one in the room other than Luna. "Uh… where did the others go?"

"To lunch."

"Oh." She frowned and started to turn off her pad and gather her belongings to go join them.

"Chibi Usa," Her mother's oldest advisor came over and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I've known you since, well, since before you were born." That caused the pink haired princess to smile a bit, "And I've known your mother for, well it seems like forever. There are only a few things that I know of that can cause either of you to be distracted from food."

"Hey!"

Luna laughed, smiling warmly to the heir, "No enemies are attacking and you and the Asteroids are doing well in your training. The Outers have returned from their latest patrols, and you and Hotaru have gotten to spend time together."

"What are you trying to say, Luna?"

Luna sighed and gently hugged the Princess as she stood up, "All right. If you don't want to talk to me about it, talk to someone. Please?"

Chibi Usa nodded, Luna was too much like a second mother for her to be willing to talk about what was bothering her with the advisor. "Thank you, Luna." She hugged the woman and then ran out to join her friends at lunch.

***

Palla grinned as Chibi Usa joined them at the table, "Chibi Usa! Was beginning to think that you were going to stay and see if Ms. Luna could teach you more today." She stood and hugged her friend. "I made them leave you some of the lunch that Ms. Makoto made."

"Thanks, Palla." Chibi Usa smiled as she sat down and Ceres slid the plate of foods that had been set aside for her over. "Sorry about that. I just spaced, I guess."

Juno rose an eyebrow, "You seem to be doing that more and more lately. You do know that we're more than just Senshi right?"

She nodded, "I know. And you are. You're all my friends." She smiled to them.

Vesta made a sound that sounded suspiciously like "harumph." Chibi Usa turned to look at the most outspoken of the Asteroids. "Then talk to us."

The princess sighed and picked at her food. "I don't know what to tell you."

Ceres grinned, "Well, I take it the increase in our training is not what's bothering you…"

Palla wrinkled her nose, "It's what's bothering me! Mr. Kunzite and Mrs. Minako seem to have forgotten what fun is!"

Juno gently patted Palla, the girl could be brilliant in some matters, but in others she seemed to be rather slow to grasp. "They just want to make sure that we're able to protect Chibi Usa and to take our place." She then turned to Chibi Usa, "You know, we can narrow it down until we get to what we all know the issue is, or you can just talk to us."

The princess sighed and shook her head, "I can't. I'm sorry." Not wanting to see the hurt in her friends eyes she took a last bite of her lunch, "I need to go… I told Hotaru I'd meet her this afternoon."

The other girls watched their princess leave, before Palla sighed. "Why would Chibi Usa lie to us?"

Ceres shook her head, "I think she's just not ready to face the truth. She'll talk to us when she's ready."

***

Hotaru was content to walk in silence with Chibi Usa. She knew that something was bothering her, and she had an idea as to what it might be, but she knew that the Princess would talk about it when she was ready and not before.

For Chibi Usa, that was what made Hotaru her best friend. She knew the girls did not mean anything by checking on her other than concern, but her thoughts and questions terrified her too much for her to be willing to voice the issues.

After a while, Hotaru hugged her friend, "I have a briefing I have to attend. Try not to over think so much, ok?"

The princess laughed, "I'll try." She kissed her cheek, "Tell Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna that I say hi."

"I will."

***

Serenity blinked as she felt her daughter slam into her for a hug. While they were still close, her pink haired princess had not clung to her mother in such a fashion since she was much smaller.

"Small Lady?" She dropped a kiss on daughter's forehead, knowing that her daughter was not quite done growing and would soon exceed her own height.

"Momma…" Even now that she had finally grown up, no longer a child in her thoughts or body, Chibi Usa found that her mother's arms was one of the safest places in Crystal Tokyo or anywhere. "How did you know that you loved Papa?"

Serenity smiled and gently lead her daughter over to the couch, sitting and pulling her down with her. While she talked, she stroked her daughter's hair. "A few different ways. I think it solidified when Galaxia took him. When I realized how much I missed him."

"But I'd visited you twice by then!"

The queen laughed, "Yes, dear one. And I knew I loved you and wanted you. Even when you annoyed me so much."

Chibi Usa smiled up to her mother and stuck her tongue out at her, "I annoyed you?!"

Serenity could not help but return the expression, so that when Endymion entered the living room he blinked, "I'm sorry… did I just step through a time portal."

When both his girls giggled, he relaxed a bit. "No, Papa, just remembering."

"Ah. May I ask why we're taking a journey down memory lane?"

Serenity grinned to her husband, "Small Lady wanted to know how I knew that I loved you."

The king frowned slightly, "And why do you want to know that, Small Lady?"

"Endymion! She's an adult now. Give her a break."

"She'll always be my little girl." He smiled to his daughter, "But I suppose you're right." He frowned a minute. "Are you not sure about Helios?" While his daughter was his primary concern, the Priest was a dear friend. If he had to choose, then there was no real question, but that did not mean that it would be easy.

"No… I guess… I just…" She sighed softly, realizing that her parents would be the ones to understand what was bothering her. "I just want to make sure that it is that I love him, and not that I feel obliged because of destiny or something… or because of what I might have felt as a kid."

Serenity chuckled as she stroked her daughter's hair and turned to look at Endymion. "Mmm… that's something we can relate to."

Endymion smiled to his wife, "It is… and honestly, Small Lady," he turned his attention back to the younger woman, "the only answer is to listen to your heart." He moved to the two most important women in his life and kissed both their foreheads. "There's plenty of time, Small Lady. Be certain before you make any permanent decisions, and know that your mother and I will support whatever you decide."

"Thanks, Papa, Momma." She snuggled to her mother for a moment and then stood gracefully, "Thank you."

***

"Maiden…" Helios smiled as Chibi Usa entered Elysian. "How can I… oof." He blinked as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Well, hello."

With the advent of Crystal Tokyo, Helios had grown as well. He was a bit taller than Chibi Usa, and had filled out, becoming broader in his chest and shoulders, with a slim waist. He was not as muscular as the Shitennou or the King, but then his work did not involve the same kind physical activity that theirs did.

"Hi…" She smiled shyly as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I've been…" She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Distant? Brooding? Moo…" Her finger over his lips stopped him from continuing.

"I get the point. And yes."

"It's all right, Maiden; I knew you'd be ok when you settled whatever was bothering you." He smiled kissing her finger as he moved it form his lips.

She rested her head against his chest, "I don't think I want you to call me that anymore."

"Oh… ok… why not?"

Chibi Usa giggled as she took his hand and lead him into a secluded glade. "Because it won't be true anymore."

"Mai… Usa… are you sure?"

She nodded with a grin, which was all the encouragement that Helios needed.


End file.
